Horrible Realizations
by Prod the Mind
Summary: Here it is Chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

_thoughts or ideas_

normal

"talking"

Disclaimer: No I don'townany of the NarutoCharacters, although I wish I did!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOUGE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking around Konoha searching for his team. They were supposed to be on their anual Team 7's yearly celebration for doing a great job that year on missions. All the while he kept having visions of THAT day about a month ago!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FLASHBACK)

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain poured down and lighting flashed through the sky  
every few seconds. Thunder could be heard for hundreds of miles. Naruto was anxious.  
As soon as he heard the news form Kakashi he couldn't wait to get moving. A messenger  
bird came in from a scouting leaf jounin. It had a lot of blood on it so Tsunadi feared the  
worst. It said that Sasuke had been spotted about 2900 yards from Konoha's south gate.

Tsunadi decided to send the newly formed team 7, made up of Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. At the gate Team 7 waved goodbye to all there friends.

"Good luck Naruto, and may the Spirit of Youth bring your team and Sasuke home safely!" Shouted Lee

"May fate be on your side Naruto!" said Neji

"Don't Screw up this and not bring my Sasuke home Sakura!" Shouted Ino

"Ok, ok, miss pig. I will bring back MY sasuke so we can live hapily ever after!"

"Hey! HE's MINE!"

"Troublesome women!"

"Tell me about it said Kakashi!"

"Alright team 7, you are to be back within five days, understood!" Said Tsunadi

"Hai!"

And then they were flying through Konoha's forest, heading towards the sand country hoping to intersept him before he reached the other countries border. With the thought of bringing Sasuke back brought hope to him and his teamates every second.

"Sakura-Chan?" said Naruto

"yeah." she answered

"If I don't bring Sasuke back this time, will you hate me?"

"Of course not, why would I hate you!, I mean we both have been trying our best to get them back, right?"

"Yep!"

"So then why would I hate you if you tryed your best!"

"Thank you Sakura-Chan!"

During their little conversation, Kakashi had begun to get the feeling that Sakura was liking Naruto more than she knew, and he had to help push things along after the mission! They had finally reached their Rondevoo point, where Sasuke had been spotted. There they found a horrible sight, a massacred body of the jounin which sent the bird. He had burn marks, scorch marks, slashes through his flesh,and half his body was on the other side of the clearing.Over his mangled body was a person with fiery red eyes with a black shurikan in it.

"The Mongekyu Sharingan" Kakashi stated.  
The shock was plain and clear on everyone's faces "What, how did he obtain those eyes?" Sakura asked

"He needed to have killed his best friend." Stated Naruto.

Sasuke stared at him with his evil grin. "Great observation Naruto, Kabuto was my best friend,  
and only friend for that matter. Once I killed him, I obtained these beautiful eyes."

"No! It can't be!" Shouted Kakashi

"Oh it is very true! I'm surprised you figured it out that fast… Kakashi-kun."

"No! You bastard!" yelled Sakura

"Even I can't beleive such evil has befallen a great friend!" said Sai, sadness clear in his voice

"What are you guys talking about! I DON'T GET IT!" Shouted a clearly confused  
Naruto.

"Well of course you don't understand! We will have to explain it for you! Sasuke's body has been taken over by Orochimaru!" said a pissed off and crying Sakura

"What! NOOOOOO! Sasuke, I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Naruto Shouted. He then started to be encircled by fiery red chakra. The Kyuubi's chakra tails kept forming at an incredible speed without any delay.

1……..2……..3……..4……..5……...6……...7……..8……..9

All nine tails were out and it seemed that another tail was starting to sprout. The Tenth tail!

"No! With all of Naruto's chakra, it is making another tail! This means he will be the ruler of time, matter, and the universe. The master of life and death. The ruler of everything! I need to get out of hear quickly before he kills me!" Shouted OroSasuke

The tenth tail came out! A bright light lit up the sky. It no longer rained, lighting could not be seen, and thunder could not be heard. The ground beneath their feet could not be felt, and they could not see anything because of the bright light. Their senses were temporarily numb. It was like you were walking in a dream or you were leaving the abyss of unconsciousness. As soon as the light faded all of their senses were back to normal.

"Wow that felt weird" stated a freaked out Naruto

"Yeah, I know!" Sakura said

"It just creeps me out" said Kakashi

Sai just gave a blank expression.

When their senses were fully restored they saw a dead Orochimaru next to Sasuke, who seemed to be alive and moving. Naruto started walking over to Sasuke, noticing that the ground was charred black. He also noticed something soft was swishing across his back. He looked behind and

"Oh My F#&$ God! I have a F#$&& tail! F No! Now everyone will hate me even more because I now have a tail like that damn, F&, stupid, demon fox! I wish this tail was at least invisible" A moment later he felt a tingling sensation run up his spine. He looked behind him and the tail was gone, yet he could still feel it there.

"It's gone, yes!" tears where starting to pour out of his eyes he was so happy. "Now the villagers won't hate me any more than they do now!"

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura

"Yes!"

"I just remembered I heard Orochimaru shout 'With all of Naruto's chakra, it is making another tail! This means he will be the ruler of time, matter, and the universe. The master of life and death. The ruler of everything!' Do you know what this means!"

"Hmmm! No I don't"

Sakura fell to the ground out of embarrassment. "It means you can control the universe, time, what people think of you, and you can change anything!"

"NO WAY! Will you go out with me?"

"N….." snap "Yes I would love to!"

"Man I so love this power!"

"Don't abuse it Naruto. I mean with you using it like that, she doesn't really like you. It's your power that is making her do this. It is a  
fake love."

"Gees Kakashi Sensei, I didn't know you were so deep."

An embarrassed Kakashi said "Well umm I umm got it out of Icha Icha?"

"Sure, I know my other sensei really well, and he is not even close to being that d…"

Bonk "SHUT UP!"

"OUCH! Alright, alright I'll Shut up, freecking girly man!"

"That's it you, get over here!"

"NO!"

While this was going on, Sasuke snuck behind Naruto with a chidori and stabbed him  
through the chest! "AHHHHHHH! Sasuke, how could you, I saved you!"

"I told you already! I hate you, and I want to kill you!"

"Well then, maybe you should feel the same pain as me"

A chidori was formed in mid air and was sent at Sasuke. Sasuke shifted slightly to try to dodge it which set of Naruto's target, which was Sasuke's chest, and stabbed him through the heart! "NOOOO! Sasuke! I need to use my powers! Bring him back………… Why isn't it working! No! I lost my powers, now I can't bring him back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kept remembering the screams of agony that Sasuke gave, and he will never forget the last words he said!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been ignorant Naruto, please forgive me, I truly love you as a brother, and I never hated you! It was a way to get my anger out that

was meant for Itachi. I guess I will never see his head in my hands. I was also ignorant of Sakura. I admit I loved her but didn't show it!

Please take care of her and love her with all your heart. I know she will be safe with you

"I will Sasuke, I will!"

"Goodbye my brother!"

"No! Sasuke!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I remember that day so clearly, and I now figured out why my powers dind't work, the grief that overwhemled my body covered over the powers use, and also, I don't think Sasuke would want to come back, because of all the crimes that he had committed towards his home village! Although, I will always keep my promise to you brother! It's a promise of a lifetime!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Don't worry, this is not the only chapter. There will be more to come!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

_Thought_

Normal

"Talking"

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Naruto Characters, although I whish I did!

Naruto finally found Kakashi and Sai, after searching for hours.

Kakashi was up in the tree by team 7's training grounds "Hey Kakashi!"

"What?"

"Did you forget about team 7's yearly celebration?"

"Was that today?"

"Don't play dumb, you decided to skip because of your new perverted book!"

"Fine I did! Happy now!?"

"Yes!"

Sai was in his apartment painting a bowl of fruit.

"How boring" said Naruto

"Tell me about it!" said Kakashi

"Ok well th…"

"Figure of speech!"

"Oh! Yo Sai, did you forget about team 7's annual get together!?"

"No, I decided to skip out on that today." Said a completely calm Sai

"You what?!"

"Forget it! Now that you're here we might as well go!"

"He's right" stated Kakashi

"Ok, lets go!" Naruto shouted

Now all that was left was finding Sakura! "Now, where the hell is she?" They checked the hospital, no, her house, try again, Tsunadi's office, better luck next time, and finally the hokage's training grounds, nope!

"God damn where is that women!" said a pissed Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Did we check Ino's flower shop yet?" asked Sai

"Nope, but we were on our way to check right now!" said Naruto

When they got there they opened the door to the familiar flowery scent of the shop. Daffodils, Roses, and Lily's hung on the walls. Flowers of different shapes and sizes lined the walls all the way to the ceiling, and there at the counter was none other than the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno. She was holding a package in front of her talking to Ino.

"Finally we found you!" shouted Naruto

This shocked Sakura. She quickly took the package and hid it behind her back. She was a little red in the face.

"Uhh Hi Naruto! I umm I was just umm buying some flowers!" Sakura then started going even redder.

"Sakura are you ok! You're red in the face, are sick! Is that why you forgot about team 7's annual get together!"

"No I didn't forget, nor am I sick! It just seems to be a little hot in here."

"Who are the flowers for?" Kakashi asked Sakura, already knowing the answer. She never acts this way around Naruto.

"Umm I bought them for umm well look at the time it's past lunch, lets go to Ichiraku's to get a bowl of Ramen."

"Ohhh boy RAMEN!" Shouted Kakashi "Umm I mean lets get going."

"Hey that was supposed to be me shouting! That's my line!" Shouted a pissed off Naruto!

"Sorry, sorry! Alcohol can really get to you sometimes!"

"Lets get going!" said Sakura

_She's avoiding the question. Hmm maybe she'll tell him later!_

On the way there, the red in Sakura's face went down tremendously!

"Hey Sakura, I think your getting better, the red in your face went down!"

Immediately getting red again she shouted "I told you, I'm NOT SICK!"

"But then how come your getting red?"

"I guess it's just really hot out."

_Again she comes up with that 'it must be hot out' story, wait I have a plan!_

They reached their destination! Naruto orderd a miso and pork ramen Sakura ordered the Vegetarian ramen, Kakashi ordered a miso ramen, as well as Sai. While they were eating, Sakura silently scooted closer to Naruto. Kakashi noticed the whole thing.

"Well I'll pay for all our ramen and me and Sai need to go train, come on Sai!" said Kakashi with a wink. A wink that escaped Naruto's and Sakura's notice, Naruto to busy with his ramen, Sakura to busy staring at Naruto.

"Ok, I'm coming." As soon as they left Naruto said "Well I better be leaving too."

"Oh ok! Naruto wait!"

"Yeah!"

"I umm, never mind!"

"Ok bye."

_Man that was so close_

_Uhhh, I thought she was going to say she loved me. Guess I got my hopes up._

When he left the shop and out of the view of everyone, his happy-go-lucky smile turned into a frown, he then went and visited Sasuke's grave.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you my brother! It seems that I can't keep Sakura safe and happy like you want. She just doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do her. I guess I'm going to have to break another lifetime promise! I'm going to commit Suicide Sasuke! Then we'll finally see each other again. It is going to be sometime today! Until then, I'll see you soon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unseen behind a tree, Sakura was hiding and stalking him. She heard the whole thing.

"So that's what he thinks, I have to go tell Kakashi before it's to late, and I have to tell Naruto what I was going to earlier, that I love him!"

Sakura dashed through the busy streets of Konoha searching for her Sensei. She found him in that same tree Naruto found him reading his perverted book, Sai was no where to be seen.

"Kakashi! Where's Sai. I thought you two were supposed to be training together."

"Nope, I devised a plan to get you and Naruto alone so you could finally tell him you loved him. Bu.."

"Wait how did you know I lov…"

"Silence, let me finish. But as you were about to tell him, you chickened out."

"You spied on us!"

"Yes! Now is that all you were going to say to me?"

"Oh right, Naruto, he is beating himself up to much for killing Sasuke, and now he thinks I don't care for him and he is going to commit Suicide sometime today."

"How do you know this!"

"Well I was umm sort of um, stalking him!"

"Uhuh!"

"Well anyways, he said this to Sasuke's grave! We have to tell Tsunade and stop him!"

"Well then lets go! Who knows when he'll do it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was at his apartment setting up a kunai trap, and fire trap so it would look like he was murdered and he would be honored as a hero. The trap was set and all he had to do was close the door and walk through it. He closed the door, turned around and re-walked into the apartment. The kunai and shurikan trap was set off, he flew back into the fire trap, and his apartment was set ablaze. Moments later Tsunade, a squad of Anbu Black Ops, and team 7 arrived on the seen to see the apartment ablaze and the fire growing! A few minutes later the fire seemed put out thanks to everyone's Suiton (water) jutsu's. Sakura ran inside to see the what had happened to the one she loved. The apartment was a mess kunai and shurikan sticking from the wall where they had missed and the whole place was black and brown. Half of the roof and walls were missing thanks to the fire, and in the middle lay what was left of Naruto's body. His body was still fully there, exept he had kunai and shurikan sticking from his body, as well as his whole body being black and red, with scorch marks, and wholes from the. Over all it looked like he was massacred. Tsunadi ran in moments later to find the exact same thing!

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun **

**I hope you liked Chapter 2 of Horrible Realizations! I will post chapter 3, the final Chapter after I get at least 15 Reviews, Thxs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

_Thought_

Normal

"Talking"

Disclamer: No I don't own any of the NarutoCharacters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears Welled up in Sakura's eyes as she looked at what became of her love. There in the middle of the blackened apartment was Naruto. His body was still a full piece.He had kunai and shurikan sticking from his body, as well as his whole body being black and red, with scorch marks, and wholes from the kunai and shurikan that had fallen out. Over all it looked like he was massacred. As she walked towards him, she noted that the apartment was a mess with kunai and shurikan sticking from the wall and the whole place was black and brown. Half of the roof and walls were missing thanks to the fire, as well as a missing kitchen. The whole place looked like it had been raded by a band of Missing Nin.

"Naruto!" Sakura managed to say.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I may think that we were to late." Tsunadi said, with tears threatening to fall.

"No!" She ran up to Naruto, feeling for a pulse. "Yes! Tsunade Sama, he is still alive, I can feel his heartbeat, but barely!"

"Is it true! Is he really alive!" shouted Tsunade

"Yes, but he is going to need medicle treatment right away!" said Sakura

"Hai, I will get right on it so that he may live!" shouted Tsunade "He will not die!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a dark tunnel, and there was a light at the end of it. Naruto started walking toward it. "Finally I found an exit to this place!"

but as he was about to step through the opening he heard Sakura's voice talking. He couldn't hear what she was saying ,so he followed where he thought that he had heard the voice from. He was walking through the tunnel, and with every step, Sakura's voice seemed to be growing louder and stronger, but he still could not tell what she was saying. He started to run to her voice shouting her name as he went. He finally slowed down to a stop when her voice dissapeared.

"No! Sakura say something, anything. I want to get out of here!"

The next moment, he heard her voice again, and it was right next to him. Growing louder even though he wasn't moving. Then a bright light flashed. He closed his eyes, and when he next opened them, he wasn't in that dark tunnel, but in a room, looking up at a plain white wall. He heard a familiar voice next to him, turned his head and saw Sakura talking in her sleep.

"No! Naruto! Come back! Don't commit suicide! Please! I need you! I l..."

But before she could finish Tsunadi burst in saw Naruto and screamed, waking Sakura up. She saw Naruto lying in the bed looking at her and she jumped on to him hugging him.

"Don't ever do that again. I almost lost you to. I ... don't ... want... to .. lose you... too!" she managed to say between sobs.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to hurt you like this!"

but Sakura was pushed aside and Tsunade gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Not you too. I don't need my back broken twice!" yelled Naruto

"Sorry!" said Tsunade...BANG

"OUCH!"

"Thats for almost killing yourself!"

"Ohh that reminds me." said Sakura ... BANG

"OUCH! NOT YOU TOO!"

"SAME THING! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Ok I won't. I promise!"

"Ok! that also reminds me!" Sakura said she looked at Naruto grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto was in heaven. This was the best moment of his life!

"Naruto this will remind you not to do it agin, and also, Naruto I love you!"

Correction. This was the best moment of his life!

"Yahoo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19 Years Later**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto and Sakura were walking their kids to their first day of the Ninja academy. There 9 year old daughter, Nikole, and there son 9 year old son, James, were both twins.

"Daddy!" said Nikole

"What sweety."

"Is the academy scary and hard?"

"No sweety. It's actually very easy!" said Sakura

"I asked daddy not you mommy!"

"Ok sweety, be nice to your mother, and no it is not hard, although I was the class clown myself in the class.

"Hey! I'm going to do that too!" shouted James

"Now don't go and do the things your father did, and be nice to Iruka, he's getting old! Did you know that he used to be my teacher when I was a kid!"

"Wow! No way!" said both kids at once

"Yup, as well as me! The sixth Hokage was taught by a Chunin, and yet he still is a Chunin!"

They all laughed at that.

"Now whats so funny out here!" said Iruka on his way over

"Oh nothing. Well umm kids I'vegottogotoworkbye!"

"Is it just me or does daddy seemed afraid of Iruka-Sensei's rath still?" whispered James into Nikole's ear

"I think he is!"

The kids started laughting until Iruka gave them "THE GLARE"

"I don't blame him!" said James

"Me either!" said Nikole

"Well sweeties, mommy has to go to work now at the hospitle, so I will see you after school."

Sakura gave each of them a kiss godbye and headed to the hosptle.

Naruto was sitting in his office, waiting for 10:00.

"Come on! 3...2...1!" BOOM

"NARUTOOOOOO!" shouted Iruka


End file.
